Something i've forgotten
by xxbittersweet
Summary: When Wendy's family moves to another house, she tries to keep all of her memories with her, but she is sure there is something she's forgotten. And when a boy notices her, he cant help but get the feeling that he's seen her before...
1. Something I've Forgotten

**Well here's ANOTHER story for all my readers to enjoy while i repair the damage to Hearts Intertwined, very sorry about that by the way but i hope this makes up for it! Anyway i won't diddle daddle. Love you all for you're support and i talk to you later then! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer- Blahblahblah...you know i don't own it, so why do i have to? lol!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Something i've forgotten**

"My lady, are you _sure_ you don't require any assistance?"

The maid bustled around the young woman and the many boxes around them, picking up a few of the things on the elegant dressing table hopefully, trying to convince her to attend to something else. It was highly unladylike to pick up after oneself, especially as the packing of this particular room was such a large job for such an important person, and when there was the option of the maids doing it for her.

Sighing slightly, the girl took the objects out of the old woman's hands and laid them carefully back on the dressing table, making the maid flutter after her in objection.

"Please Sarah, you know I asked specifically to pack my room myself. I don't need anyone else to help me. This has been my room since I was born and I think it only right that I should put my possessions away on my own."

"But your father insisted tha-

"You know very well I do not agree with my Father's opinion on these matters Sarah" The girl cut across the stuttering maid, looking suddenly frustrated. "This is my choice, and my choice alone. I will not hold you responsible if difficulties occur with him"

The young woman's face lifted slightly as she managed to smile softly at Sarah. She patted the maid's arm lightly. "You worry about me too much Sarah" She said, as the maid smiled back sadly at her. "Please, let me do this on my own"

The maid sighed and fixed a place on the girl's dress that had buckled slightly. "I'll go fetch you some tea then" She said, turning away and walking out of the room.

Relieved at finally being left alone, the girl attended once more to her bedroom. She glanced around to choose a section to start at. The dressing table and chair she had placed her things on just before were standing neatly against the wall nearest to the door. A large and elegant chest of drawers with beautiful carvings was further down, but was somewhat blocked by the mountain of boxes surrounding it. Boxes also covered the stunning dark red rug that was lying on the carpet underneath her. A cupboard sat on her other side, filled with rows upon rows of one of a kind designer dresses, each more magnificent then the next. A large, four poster bed, embroided with glittering golden strands sat next to the floor to ceiling window that took up most of the wall. The curtains rippled silently every so often as the wind rushed through them.

Her expensive heels clicked softly as she walked around, picking up items of value and placing them neatly on top of each other in boxes. Some things she placed in the suitcase lying open on the bed, because they were extra special, or too precious to be transported by anyone but her. Some were discarded into a large bin in the corner, because she had grown out of them, or they were broken beyond repair. At each glance of a possession, she smiled, being reminded of where it had come from or why it was special. She carefully opened the light blue jewellery box on her dressing table and a sweet tune tinkled out of it, circling around the room. She ran her fingers over the beautiful spinning swan ornament inside it, thinking of when she had got it. Her father had given it to her as a present for her 14th birthday, right after she had returned from…

She paused, frowning. Where_ had_ she returned from? Her hand dropped onto the table as she stood, puzzled. Surely she could remember, it was not like her to be forgetful. Perhaps she had been on holiday with Aunt Millicent? No, that wasn't it. An excursion with her school? Unlikely, school would have already finished by then. Ah, what about Finishing school? She knew there was a holiday school in far England, outside of London. It was very possible, a lot of girls that age went there to prepare for their older years. Yes, that was probably it.

Although she went back to her packing, content at this excuse, a small part in her brain couldn't help but feel as if she was missing something, like she hadn't been at Finishing school that summer. Like she had been…somewhere else…

Brushing this fact away quite quickly, she picked up a few rings, all encrusted with rubies, diamonds or some other precious stone, and wrapped them carefully in some soft material so they wouldn't get damaged. She then placed them one by one into the small box next to her. She went deeper and deeper into the jewellery box, picking out valuables and wrapping them up carefully before placing them on top of each other in the box. Always pausing and gazing at each of them in turn, admiring their beauty and marvelling at how lucky she was to have all of these wonderful things. Ever since her father had become the Head manager of the Bank, which in itself was an outstanding achievement, the family's social status and income had skyrocketed, leaving them to have anything their hearts desired. She remembered when her dear father had been a simple bank clerk, so many years ago. Since then he had risen magnificently and was now the pride of the entire Bank, not to mention very well respected among the community. It also showed to the rest of the social critters that they were rising to the top as the family had recently acquired a brand new house down in Clamsy Street, right next to the Country club. That was why their house was currently a construction site of boxes. That evening, everything would get packed into a large truck and sent down the many streets to their new home. It was indeed a very extravagant and expensive home, every room glittered with shining chandeliers and golden curtains. She hadn't really seen anything of it except the outside and some photos. It was wonderful, of course, and she was delighted that her father had done so well, but…

Some part of her, most of her, was objecting about the move. This was her home, and had been for as long as she could remember, and there were memories in this house that she didn't want to leave behind. Some, most that she felt were important, she somehow couldn't remember. But she felt that whatever these memories were, she couldn't leave them. They were too precious.

Though it saddened her to know that not everyone appreciated what they had in this family. Her two brothers, John and Michael, however much they had changed over the years, had been too young to remember when they were just an average family, and without all the privileges they had now. Sometimes, though it pained her to admit it, she thought they even acted quite spoilt, expecting everything to be given to them, and ordering the maids around like mice. She sometimes even wished they hadn't become so proper and well known, so she could know the life of being an average girl, and to grow up with average people. John and Michael had moved to separate rooms years ago, as they did not take kindly to sharing a room with a girl. She insisted however, that she would be able to remain in the, nursery, as they used to call it. There was no way she was leaving for any other room. But, despite everything, and all the changes, she was still happier than she had been in a long time, and that was what mattered most.

She reached her hand back into the jewellery box and groped around for another necklace or ring. But her fingernails merely scraped the bottom of the box, feeling the soft velvet material gently. She looked into it to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. But, and she looked inventively down towards its bottom, she squinted her eyes, as she had just seen something that she hadn't noticed before. It was a small, golden latch, dug firmly into the velvet. It was as if it opened up to something. She couldn't remember this ever having been there but she hooked a finger around it and pulled.

The centre of the floor lifted up, exactly like a trap door. Her eyes widened as she tried as hard as she could to remember ever having it there before. As if swung open, she saw a box-like hole being revealed. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see anything inside it but her hand descended into it all the same. She was suddenly shocked as she felt her hand close over a tiny object she couldn't make out.

She held it tightly and lifted it out of the box and up to her face so she could have a better look at it. Sitting on her chair, she slowly opened her fist to see what was inside.

Her eyes lay upon what appeared to be an acorn, tied to a small pink ribbon that had frayed at the edges because it was so old. The acorn was still green however, as if it had been picked only yesterday. She ran her thumb over it, staring at it as if in a daze. Then, as if suddenly snapping back out of it, she got up and walked over to the bin in the corner. It was simply an old, dirty acorn. Probably a childhood toy. It was no use to her now. It swayed like a pendulum in her grip, suspended over the bin. But, just as she was about to drop it carelessly, she stopped, paused. The hand that was holding the necklace shook and she looked back at it, confused.

Something was telling her not to throw it away, to keep it, and keep it safe. She closed her eyes momentarily and wished she could remember where it had come from, then maybe she could work out why she wanted to hold on to it so much. But she did have a feeling that someone had given it to her…when she was only young…

She thought for a moment, then, without really thinking, she walked away from the bin and placed it carefully into a pocket of her suitcase, before heading out the door, thinking that, if she couldn't work out where it had come from, perhaps she would remember later. In any case, it wouldn't take up too much room.

"Wendy dear? Wend-ah there you are, hurry up child! The carriage will be here any-oh good lord there it is!" Mrs Darling shuffled her two boys onto the carriage where their Father was sitting, scowling out the door and checking his watch reproachfully. He didn't like being late.

Wendy was the last to arrive. She had temporarily lost her glove, but now having found it, she was now arguing with the driver about the arrangements of travel. "But surely it does not matter where they sit?" She said, frowning at the driver who was looking flustered and irritable. "I will not have them sitting in a _truck!_"

"My _dear_ lady, my job is to transport you and your family to your new home, and that is what I am going to do! I will not have common two common maids and a butler sitting in my carriage!" He said, looking more annoyed by the minute.

Wendy glared at him before stalking back to the front door, where three people were standing, looking awkward as they huddled together, trying to look as insignificant as possible. "Sarah, Lucy, Frank" She said regretfully, inclining her head to each of them in turn. "You have my most sincere apologies. You will get a pay bonus for this, I am so sorry."

At her words the three people in front of her looked shocked and shook there heads. "Oh no, my lady" The butler Frank spoke up for the others, giving her a small smile. "There will be no need for that. It is perfectly right for the family to be in the carriage, we did not think of anything different-

"Oh Frank don't be absurd" Wendy said. "We are not any higher than you, nor will we ever be" She opened her small handbag and took out a roll of money. She took sections out of it and handed them to each of the servants in turn. "Don't say anything" She whispered, putting a finger to her lips and smiling. "Now go, I will see you all at the house then!"

They all made motions of protest at receiving money from her but she pushed them all towards the truck. "Not another word!" She said sternly. They stopped and smiled before walking towards the truck, and out of sight.

Wendy walked back to the carriage and opened the door, intending to get in. But before she did, she looked back at the house she was leaving behind, wondering if she would ever see it again. Her eyes travelled up to the large window on the top story. _Her_ window. She sighed softly and turned away from the old, enchanted house and stepped gracefully into the carriage. She sat next to Michael neatly and looked out the window to take one last look at her childhood home, before horse hooves could be heard as they moved away, from the place she had always known.

"About time!" said an angry voice. She turned her head and saw John looking at her with his arms folded, an irritated look playing about his face. "What took you so long?"

"I had other things on my mind John" She snapped back, frowning slightly.

He scoffed and looked at her, disbelieving. "I hardly think arguing with the driver in the middle of the street is very captivating, Wendy"

She looked up at her mother for help and Mrs Darling leaned down to him. "John, settle down, be nice."

He looked sulky but before he could answer, Mr Darling had spoken. "No Mary, He's right" He looked sternly at Wendy. "Wendy, you have to stop fooling around. You are almost a woman now; a 17 year old must not act like this. Lateness and dawdling are two things that are forbidden in a lady. Surely your Aunt Millicent has taught you that"

"Yes Father" She mumbles, looking down at her feet. It was better not to argue in this case.

"Well then, I am glad to know it will not be happening in the future" He said curtly, as the coach came to a halt. He opened the door and stepped out onto the pavement, looking proudly at the huge house in front of them. They all got out and as Wendy took the hand of Frank gratefully, who was waiting at the door, he smiled at her as she walked inside.

She entered a gigantic marble hallway, glittering with statues and wall length pictures in beautiful golden frames. She took in the scent of the house, which gave her the feeling that it was a place of great elegance and cleanliness. She walked absentmindedly through a door into what seemed to be a lounge room. Again she was taken aback by its beauty and she spent quite a lot of time examining the walls and ceiling, admiring to décor. The two boys ran excitedly upstairs before exploring anything else, eager to choose their bedrooms. Wendy rolled her eyes at them but followed them shortly after, thinking she might as well find her own room so she could begin to unpack.

She hitched up her dress neatly and walked up the stairs, her palm sliding up the golden hand rail with ease. As she stepped out onto the landing and began to walk down the dark blue hallway rug, she looked interestingly around her, counting the doors she passed. Most had already been swung open by movers or John and Michael, and she could see many men moving around within them, lifting boxes and unpacking objects of various sizes. "9,10,11,12…goodness!" She exclaimed, still counting the endless rooms. "How many bedrooms do we need?"

"Oh, they're not all bedrooms dear!" A voice said behind her. She turned around to see Lucy walking out from a room which Wendy saw John had called his own. He was already sitting comfortably on a cardboard box, swinging his legs happily and gazing around himself at his new room.

"Oh no," Lucy continued, smiling. "Some are playrooms; or sewing rooms, bathrooms…

They travelled down the corridor and Wendy looked into each room in turn, trying to decide which one to pick as her own. They were all wonderful of course, overlarge and positively glowing with radiance, but none seemed quite right for her. It wasn't until they reached the very last door in the corridor which had still remained closed, that Wendy had really found any room that suited her. She turned the brass doorhandle and pushed it gently so it swung open immediately.

For the first time since she had walked upstairs, she smiled. This was the _one_. Its walls were a light shade of lavender, with gold lining around the ceiling, which was mostly white. A lovely antique fireplace was burning happily in the corner and she approached it, warming her hands gratefully. The room was completely empty having not been occupied by anyone yet, but Wendy's eyed had suddenly rested upon the opposite wall, where a large, floor to ceiling window was situated, displaying the twinkling stars behind it. She sighed in awe and walked towards it, delighted. "Oh would you look at that!" Lucy said. "It's just like in your old room"

_Yes…_ Wendy thought. It _was_ just like her old room. Well, that settled the matter. "This is definitely mine!" She said happily, nodding at Lucy who strode off to tell the movers.

She walked around the room several times, beaming around the place as if it was a particularly interesting firework display. She was very happy about this, even if it did mean leaving her old home behind. A knock on the door made her turn around and she saw four men standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Where would you like the bed then Miss?" One said. She noticed they were all carrying pieces of wood she knew to be part of her bed. "Oh' she said, looking around for a good spot. "Ah, how about there, opposite the fireplace?"

The men nodded and began piling things into the room. Wendy stayed the whole while the were putting her bed back together and even decided to bring them some tea and biscuits, in case they got hungry. They all took the food and ate it gratefully, stammering their thanks. She simply smiled at their confused faces and when they had all finished she bid them goodnight and said she would see them in the morning, as they were coming in the next day to put everything else in its rightful place.

Before they left, they rolled a large cabinet into the room which she opened to find all her clothing hung up in colour-coded rows. No doubt the work of Sarah, who lived for the fact that everything must be perfectly organised and symmetrical. She rummaged through the dresses until she found a group of long nightgowns and dressing-gowns.

Pulling out a white nightgown and a long, purple dressing-gown, she slipped out of the dark pink dress she was currently wearing and put on the sleepwear quickly. Tying the gown around herself she sat down on the window sill and drew her legs tight into her chest. Her eyes looked outside; smiling slightly at how much alike the window was to her old one. But, as her eyes roamed over the stars twinkling in the sky, she couldn't help but feel she had seen them, much closer, once before.


	2. Simply Breathtaking

**Okay, here we go again! Another chapter for you all, but please review, cause thats my motivation! No reveiws, no chapters! I love to write this stuff so please make it even better! Thanks again and ill hope to hear from you later! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so dont sue!**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2**

**Simply Breathtaking**

**By MissHotness**

"Oi, William, c'mon, bring it on!" A boy, around seventeen years old yelled across the park field. His shout was received by a curt laugh from a boy, also seventeen, who was kicking a soccer ball skilfully between his feet. He had golden-blonde wavy hair, a very good looking face and a tanned complexion, with an adorable lop-sided grin placed firmly on his face. He flicked the ball up so if flew upwards onto his knee and he bounced it effortlessly there for a few seconds before kneeing it higher so he could hit it with his head. To his satisfaction, it went flying past the boy who had recently yelled at him, who dived without luck to retrieve it, and into a white goal post.

A boy came running up to him, cheering. "Way to go Will!" He said, slapping him enthusiastically on the back. "Cheers Ernie" William laughed. Ernie spoke again "Ha! he so got you there James!" He said to the boy who was now picking himself off the ground in front of the goal post. James brushed off the dirt form his sleeve and shook his head at William. "He'd 'ave done the same with you thank you very much Ernie" James said, folding his arms and grinning at William. "Geez Will, I've never known anyone to be so good at kickin' like that"

They laughed and William scratched his head absentmindedly, embarrassed. "C'mon guys…" He drifted off, picking up the ball and handing it to James. They laughed again as they walked down the path and through the trees of the large park. Talking and chatting, the three best friends strode down the road, intending on going back to William's place for lunch. But before they could even began to walk out of the park, two young girls, around 15, giggled past them. "Hello Will" One of them said cheekily, as they both glanced at him. William grinned back at them, winking. At his reaction they turned to each other and giggled harder before walking away. The boys on either side of him groaned. "Still the usual charmer eh?" Ernie said, smirking. William shrugged and took the ball back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and bouncing it on his knee once again, grinning.

He looked back up at his friends, who were now talking about the party they had to attend that night, but suddenly stopped, dumbstruck, looking over Ernie's shoulder. He had just seen the two girls he had just winked at, stop at a park seat just beside the path to talk to a girl William had never seen around here before. The most beautiful, gorgeous, captivating girl he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her slender hands closed the book shut she had been reading and she stood up, inclining her head to the two girls, smiling politely. Her slightly wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair swayed as she moved and didn't seem to have one hair out of place. Her eyes were a stunning shade of grey-blue, sparkling in the light, and she was wearing a beautiful lavender dress that had embroidery winding its way down to accentuate her curves. A matching lavender fan was being held loosely in her left hand and she was talking to the girls with every syllable producing elegance.

"Oww!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head as he had just accidentally hit himself with the ball. His friends sniggered and the girls turned around at his yell, the new one included. Upon noticing him, the girl looked puzzled for a moment, as if she had seen him before, but soon lifted her hand to her mouth and giggled at him. His face burned with embarrassment but his mouth remained open as she turned and walked away with the two girls, looking back once to flash him a brilliant smile.

His insides took a double take and he seemed to be momentarily frozen with amazement.

He goggled after her and spoke almost incoherent words to his friends. "Who…is…she…"

The two boys turned around in interest. "What-oh the one in Lavender?" Ernie said, looking after her too. William nodded briefly, not taking his eyes off the now disappearing girl.

"I heard about her…" James said, looking interested. "That's Wendy Darling"

"Wendy…" William said slowly, breathing the word through his lips softly, what a beautiful name…he was sure he had known another Wendy some time ago.

"Yeah" James continued. "Her family just moved here from the other side of London, her father works at the Bank"

"The Bank?" William turned his focus back on James, realising something. "So_ he's_ the new Head Manager!"

William's father was actually the owner of the bank, and even higher up than Mr Darling. In fact…

"Yeah" Ernie said, laughing. "So guess who's gonna be his boss then Will, eh? Looks like you could be spending a lot more time with this Wendy Darling by the way you were gazing after her like a long lost puppy"

"Hey!" William said, pushing his friend so he stumbled, but was still laughing.

James shook his head. "I dunno, Will" He said, shrugging. "From what I heard, her Father has already got plans for her with that Josh Rancher"

William turned to him in disgust. "That uptight dickhead from the country club?"

"The very same" James said, wrinkling his nose at the thought of it. Like William's father, Joshua's father was also the head of his own felid. Being the owner of the Country club, the family was considerably wealthy, as William's family was, but were very...full of themselves. Joshua was not used to being outsmarted so he had often been jealous of William's talents in….well, everything and often overlooked him as if he was someone of little importance, so it was only natural that William spoke with dislike when it came to Joshua Rancher.

"There is no _way_ she can ever fall for _him_" William said, though not really meaning it. He knew very well that however much he hated the guy, he had to admit a couple of facts. Josh wasn't bad looking, and he was known to be able to charm the socks off anyone who came into the vicinity. So, he wasn't really positive she wouldn't like him; he just really, really hoped she could see past his slimy grin.

The three boys walked out of the park and down the street, still talking about the new girl, Wendy Darling.

"But, I mean c'mon Will!" Ernie said, rolling his eyes. "You could have any girl in the whole of London- they've all fallen for you at some point-and, I know what you're staring at, she _is_ the prettiest girl in town but why, _why_ did you have to fall for the one girl that had already been organised for the one and only Joshua Rancher?"

William paused for a moment, thinking. It was a good question. It was true, and it made him grin, that he could have any girl he wanted, but for some odd reason, he was drawn to this one. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Like a feeling, a feeling that they had met before. He was sure he had seen her or known her from somewhere, but couldn't remember what it was. It was highly frustrating. But, that brought another thought into his mind. If he could remember her, could she remember him? Was that brilliant smile she had given him before she left because she knew him from sometime ago, or sheerly as a polite gesture? He was still deep in thought when he heard a faint voice calling him.

"Will, hey Will? EARTH TO WILL!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts and noticed they had stopped walking and his two best friends were staring at him. "What?" he said defensively, making them laugh. "You've got it bad mate" Ernie said. "Now I know what they mean when they say 'Love at first sight'"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Miss, please sit still!" Sarah said exasperatedly, holding her head still with one hand while trying to brush Wendy's hair with the other. "Honestly, you're about as jumpy as a rabbit this evening"

Wendy sat on the very edge of her chair and looked at her reflection while applying mascara to her long, brown eyelashes. She was indeed very jumpy, but she doubted it was for any reason Sarah could think of. She tried to sound airy as she answered Sarah's remark, though she thought it was a bit feeble nether the less.

"Oh, just excited about the party tonight" She said, putting down her mascara and picking up her powder puff. She patted her face lightly with it before looking back up at the mirror to see Sarah, still brushing her hair, but now wearing a distinctive smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Wendy asked curiously, still trying to sound airy and truthful.

"You really want to know what I think?" She said, raising her eyebrows, but otherwise making so other signs that she knew what Wendy was thinking.

Wendy rolled her eyes and said "Of course I do, Sarah"

Sarah put the brush back down on the dressing table and leaned in, pulling a strand of Wendy's hair away from her face, still smirking. "I think" she said in Wendy's ear "That you are _expecting_ someone at this party tonight, Wendy"

Wendy's eyes widened and she looked away from Sarah, standing up and walking away to try and busy herself in her wardrobe, as if inspecting her wardrobe for which dress to wear. "I…I don't know what you're talking about, Sarah"

"Oh, Wendy dear" Sarah said, sighing and pulling her down to sit on the four poster bed. "I have known you for longer than you can ever remember" Wendy smiled at this, knowing it was perfectly true. "And I think you will find it will be very hard to lie to me. Now, tell me, for I am very interested, who is it that you want to see there"

Wendy sighed and looked at Sarah in surrender. She was too good. "I…I don't know his name…exactly" She said, standing up and walking away. "But..." she trailed off, grinning. "…he _is_ very good-looking…"

Sarah smiled in a know-it-all kind of way and said "Go on, dear"

Wendy's face had transformed into the young, girly look that a child gets when they open their first Christmas present. Her eyes were bright as she described him to Sarah. "Well…" She was trying the think of the best way to describe him. "He is taller, and thin, but not lanky, no…far from that…a wonderful soccer player…" She laughed, and so did Sarah. "He has…umm…golden blonde hair, slightly wavy…"

Suddenly, without Wendy's notice, Sarah's smile had begun to slip; she sat on the bed with her hands clasped together, her foot starting to tap nervously. Wendy plunged on however, never realising her older companion was beginning to change.

"…and a tan as I've never seen before…he must have visited America or Paris for a long time to reach such a natural-

Sarah's smile slipped further and her foot was tapping more insistently, as if Wendy was saying something dreadfully wrong. Still, Wendy had not noticed, as she was still gazing into space while talking.

"…his smile is one I can't describe…and…and…" Her grin became wider. "And he has the most…_gorgeous_ eyes I have ever seen…like sapphires…sparkling like you would not believe…"

She trailed away and stopped speaking, smiling to herself and picking up her brush as she sat down on her chair again. Sarah got up slowly and walked over to her mistress. There was no smile on her face anymore, only the expression of someone who was unwillingly curious.

"You seem puzzled by him, my lady" She said, tentatively, taking the brush from her and beginning to wind her hair gently into little twists.

"I am…" Wendy said thoughtfully. "Sarah, I just can't shake off the feeling that I've met him somewhere before"

Sarah stopped dead at these last few words. "S…somewhere before?" She said. "Where?"

"That's just it" Wendy said, placing a ring on her finger and examining it. "I can't remember…"

There was silence for a few seconds as Sarah finished Wendy's hair. Wendy smiled and looked at it. It was very pretty. Two twists on each side, wound their way up to intertwine with the delicate knot at the back of her head, while a few, dark curls lay on either side of her face giving her the soft but elegant look she loved. "Oh, it's lovely Sarah, thankyou so much"

There was a knock at the door and Sarah opened to find Lucy holding a beautiful light blue dress. "Here we go, Miss" Lucy said, handing the dress to Wendy. "It just arrived"

Wendy thanked her and put the dress on. She felt the silk material and looked at it critically in her mirror on the wall. Deciding that it was actually quite pretty, she smiled. It was long and tight, without much decoration but it had the plain and simple air around it that made Wendy feel beautiful. The silk draped over her shoulders instead of having straps and Sarah began to pick out various necklaces and shoes that would match the dress for Wendy to choose from. She looked over them all and picked a sparkling set of blue and silver heels to go with a set of diamond ring, earrings and necklace that she did not want to know the price of.

She straightened up and gave Sarah her best smile, making her nod with satisfaction. "Simply stunning Miss, simply stunning"

Wendy thanked her and took her last look in the mirror before picking up her white gloves and walking confidently out the door and down the stairs, ready for the night ahead.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**There you go, hope you liked it and ill see ya later then!**

**Abs**


	3. Betrayal

**A/N Ok guys, here we go again. Apart from the fact that one of my best friends will just about explode if i do not update, this chapter is because of all you wonderfully loyal readers who have reviewed so far. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - Yes, i DO own Peter Pan, mwahahahahaha! bet you werent expecting that! **

* * *

****

**Chapter 3 - Betrayal**

****

"Oh, Wendy, you look simply _gorgeous_!" A short, squat lady with her hair up in a tight bun and large fake eyelashes clapped her hands happily, walking over to the bottom of the stairs.

Wendy looked down at her for a moment and said in slight disappointment "Oh, Aunt Millicent, you're here early. How…wonderful"

It wasn't as though Wendy didn't love her aunt, no not at all. Aunt Millicent was, after all, family and she would love her for the way she was until the day she died, but…

Not a day went by when Wendy was not being pushed and shoved by her Aunt to walk, talk, act like a perfect young lady. Wendy had thankfully finished her lessons with her a year ago, just after her 16th birthday, but was still in a never-ending shadow of her aunt. Although her father insisted that Aunt Millicent only ever meant well for Wendy, the only two people who could see how much Wendy despised her Aunt's teaching's was her Mother, and Sarah. Millicent's view was that all these skills that Wendy absolutely had to know were vital when one was finding a suitable husband. In Wendy's opinion, if one were to find an appropriate husband, they should love her for who she was, not what her Aunt believed was right.

Aunt Millicent smiled, having apparently missed the lack of enthusiasm and called through the living room. "George? Mary? Come here, you simply _must_ see Wendy!"

Wendy sighed and fiddled with her hands as her mother and father walked into the hallway. As Mary looked up from adjusting her husbands tie, she smiled widely and forgot all about George who was practicing introductory sentences under his breath. "Oh, Mr Rancher, what a pleasant surprise! I say, rather chilly tonight isn't it? I am truly grateful for my membership into your country club Mr Rancher, so kind of you"

"Dear" Mary said, patting him on the arm to get his attention. He looked around, surprised. "Oh, yes, what is it Mary? Ah…_excellent_" His eyes lay upon his sparkling daughter and his hand rested on Mary's shoulder and a warm smile flashed across his face.

"Come down and let your father have a better look at you Wendy" Aunt Millicent snapped proudly, making pulling motions with her hands to insist the idea. Wendy hesitated, her hand trembling slightly as it rested on the handrail of the staircase. She wasn't really sure she wanted to; afraid of what her father might say…

"Come dear! We haven't got all night!" Aunt Millicent said impatiently, walking halfway up the stairs and grabbing Wendy's white gloved hand and dragging her down a step. Wendy lost her balance as she was unexpectedly pulled and had to grab the railing with both hands to keep herself from falling. "Aunt Millicent, please!" She said, wriggling out of her Aunt's tight grip indignantly and stabled herself on a step.

Wendy walked down the stairs, away from her annoying Aunt and stood in front of her mother and father, looking forcibly down at her shoes. "Oh, Wendy" Her mother gasped, a small tear falling down her cheek.

She smiled weakly, an expression that quickly declined as she was pushed closer to her father but the strong hand of Aunt Millicent. Her face fell and she looked purposely at the floor.

"I…" Mr Darling said, stunned. "I…well I…oh Wendy I'm so proud of you." He said, stroking her head gently. "You have come such a long way…I can't believe it's really you!"

Her head just continued to hang lower and lower with each piece of praise her father gave her, despite his good wishes. She sighed, still not looking at him directly as he continued to speak to her proudly as if he had never properly taken a good look at her.

"Well…now look at you, beautiful and looking absolutely perfect…

Wendy's lip trembled and her mind raced. She hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't say what she thought he was about to say…she didn't think she could take it. I mean sure she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but she definitely wasn't ready for it…

_Just as long as he didn't mention it…she would be fine…she would be okay as long as he didn't…_

"Oh I just knew you could do it Wendy…your all grown up...

_No…please no, anything but that…just whatever you do, don't say it; I beg you…please…_

"…almost, a_ lady_…"

Wendy's eyes welled with tears but she fought them back. This was not what she wanted. In fact, it was the last thing she wanted. As her parent stood expectantly in front of her, smiles planted broadly on their faces, she felt as if her feet were sinking into the floor. What if she didn't want to grow up? What if she just wanted to stay a child, and have simple fun, without the complications? Was that actually possible? Or would she have to remain a common, boring housewife to a stuck-up, snobby husband for the rest of her life? The thought gave her shivers all over. Did she actually have a choice? Did she_ have_ to grow up?

_No_

A small voice tinkled in her head and she blinked sadly, not believing a word. She would have to grow up, and nothing she could do would stop it.

_But there's a way, and you know it. You don't have to grow up, there is always a choice open for you…_

She tried to block out the slowly growing voice inside her brain and as it died away she looked blankly back up at her parents, now looking a bit disappointed that she hadn't reacted more excitedly to their praise. She made a feeble attempt to try and correct her face into a weak smile, but although her father looked satisfied, Wendy's eye caught a small nose protruding from the lounge room entrance and Sarah's kind and chubby face frowned at her in a "I-know-what-you're-thinking" style, making Wendy look away quickly.

As they made their way to the front door and Lucy draped a cloak over her shoulders, Wendy's hair flew back behind her face hit the cold, frost bitten air outside. She covered the cloak more tightly around herself, realising that winter was truly beginning, and hurried towards the carriage opposite her, parked neatly on the side of the street.

It was only when she had settled herself next to a fidgeting Aunt Millicent, and her mother and father hand climbed the stairs and sat neatly opposite her, did she noticed something rather odd and unexpected. She looked out the window to make sure she was absolutely correct, and then as she shifted in her seat because the carriage had begun to move, she looked at her father tentatively.

"Father…isn't John and Michael coming? Surely as it is our first gathering in this area of London, other people would like to meet _everyone_ in the family?"

Her mother and father looked at each other for a split second, as if deciding if they should reveal the truth, or how much to tell her. She continued to stare at them as they looked more and more uncomfortable. Mary nudged her husband with her hand and he cleared his throat, as he always did when he knew he was in trouble.

"Ah…well…you see, Wendy, dear…"

Wendy's eyes narrowed. He never called her _dear_…

"_Yes_ father?" She said, rather harshly, her tone becoming icier the longer he looked away from her.

"Well, I thought…your mother and I thought…well we all thought that…"

He was stuttering so badly that anyone would have thought they had gone back in time to the days when My Darling was only an office clerk and was trying to achieve small talk with his superiors at the bank.

Just then a hand appeared on Wendy's knee, grasping in tightly as if it was a small cushion. She looked to her right and Aunt Millicent's lined face was staring reproachfully at her brother with an air of "If you won't_ I_ will" accent around her eyes.

"Wendy, you are now 17 years old, and a lot of responsibilities come with this age…"

Wendy did not like where this conversation was going at all, and would have put her fingers in her ears and screamed loudly to block out the sound…but somehow she didn't think that would be and option. So, very gravely, she had to just sit there, with nothing to distract her from her aunt's shrill tones, as she learnt of her horrible fate at this party.

"And we have been wondering for a long time, if now would be the right time to make your debut-

Wendy cut her off, her voice shaky and scared. "_Debut?_ But Aunt, I'm not ready! And I am so young-

Aunt Millicent proceeded only by blocking out Wendy as she had done to her. "You are not young at all! 17 years old is the perfect time, almost every young girl is considered a woman at 17. And don't interrupt, it is highly disrespectful"

Wendy slumped back in her chair, a scowl now on her face. No way could she have ever been ready for this. "But I don't understand why John and Michael couldn't have come! They would have love to have seen-

This time it was her mother who spoke. She laughed softly and stared at her daughter as if she understood everything that was pictured in her delicate mind. "Oh Wendy, please, do think. Do you really think we would have your brothers tailing after you on such a prestigious event? You are going to be in the spotlight tonight, not them! You have to learn to do without your brothers sooner or later Wendy, anyone would think you didn't want to grow up!"

Wendy's eyes looked out of the window and she ignored her. And with obvious reason, but her father now ploughed on, apparently having regained his confidence.

"And anyway Wendy, people will talk if you go and let your brothers trail after you like that, its really not ladylike"

Aunt Millicent gave a curt nod and Wendy acted as if she couldn't hear them. Just as long as she forgot they were there, everything would be fine…

"But tonight is very special…as you all know…" George said, as himself, Mary and Millicent.

Wendy took a big breath out and tried to concentrate on the trees sliding past her window, although she had to admit it was getting more and more difficult.

"For tonight is _the_ night, the night…where you will be meeting suitors for the first time…

Wendy began to panic. _Suitors?_ She was only 17! Trying to get the image of herself fawning after some disgusting man out of her head, her fingers starting to fumble, she gripped the door handle.

"And one in particular, polite, handsome, and stinking rich, why, we could be looking at a future husband!"

Wendy's hand slipped and her head turned so fast towards her father that she thought she might have cricked her neck. Her eyes widened as large as they could go and her mouth flew open.

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

**Okay there you go my friends, hope you liked it! **

**Abs**


End file.
